


that's why i'm keeping you so close

by EclipseWing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseWing/pseuds/EclipseWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are they saying that Stiles is dying? He is you know. He's dying."<br/>Lydia clutches a daemon that isn't hers to her chest, even while Osian curls around her legs and she prays for help to come.</p><p>daemon AU oneshot set in 3b</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's why i'm keeping you so close

The fennec fox is curled into Lydia's jacket as close as she can. It should be uncomfortable, or even painful, having someone else's daemon curled so close.

But this is _Stiles_.

She's holding a part of Stiles to her, soft fur and large ears and dark eyes, so, so tired.

Behind her are the footsteps of the nogitsune, pacing forwards. He taunts her, and with every word the voices around her echo in her head. Her daemon - Osian - is at her feet, long tail spread out as he weaves around and around in circles. She can barely see the ocelot in the darkened passage beneath the internment camp. It's damp and cold and grey, much like his fur as he stares at where Void reappears from wherever he had vanished to.

"Do you think Stiles is okay?" Osian glances up at Kaela. She looks so weak, and Lydia can only wonder what Stiles is like. If Stiles is even there.

She remembers a white room. She remembers Stiles playing a game with a being wrapped in bandages.

She remembers a howl. She remembers waking. She remembers a being crawling out of the floor.

"That was him, right? It was really him and not another trick?" Osian just voices her own thoughts.

"I don't know," she whispers, "I don't…" she shakes her head. Kaela whimpers at the movement. She hasn't moved since the shadow possessing her took on her human's form, and then ripped her away from him.

It was horrible seeing Kaela possessed. The small fox was usually everything Stiles wasn't - quiet, thoughtful, and usually trailed along behind her other half with infinite patience.

She had been silent, ever since the fox spirit had crawled into Stiles' head. Void took over Stiles, and Kaela trailed behind, just as trapped as Stiles was.

And stupidly, stupidly nobody noticed any difference. Not in Stiles and not in his daemon. Kaela was quiet; right up until Stiles twisted a sword into his best friend.

Scott had said she sat there, watching, occasionally pacing around where Ylva lay, the dog still and shivering as the void sucked Scott's pain away. Lydia had seen Kaela later, seen her with Stiles, the pair both so, so still and looking very dead and then suddenly both were filled with some dark spark, malice in their eyes.

It makes her shudder even now, but she ignores it. It wasn't Stiles.

It was that thing behind her.

"What are the voices telling you? They're louder than usual, aren't they? That's because a lot of bad things happened down here."

She whimpers and backs along the tunnel, stumbling slightly, trying to stop herself jostling the small fox.

The fox spirit had chosen Stiles for a reason, and the small fox Lydia cradles in her arms is that reason.

It feels weird touching someone else's daemon. Osian is wrapped around her ankles, and Kaela is in her arms, weak and trembling and missing Stiles.

It should be odd, having a daemon and human split up like Kaela and Stiles obviously are, but Lydia's found herself almost getting used to it, what with the various werewolf daemon's being able to travel away from their human.

But this…

Stiles isn't a werewolf. This split, it's tearing Stiles apart.

"Are they saying that Stiles is dying? He is you know. He's _dying_."

She knows it is right. She doesn't need to listen to the voices; she has his soul cradled in her arms. Osian lets out a mew of distress, padding further into the dark and Lydia follows, holding Kaela closer, listening to the taunts of the nogitsune, a shadow, a shell, and no daemon within sight, other than Stiles' own, stolen and dragged along.

 _Don't find me_ , she whispers feeling something approaching should they find her here, even as her heart begs for Stiles to find Kaela again.

She doesn't know which one she wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> I always have a daemon AU in my head for all my fandoms. Surprisingly re-reading this before posting I doubted my one choice, but decided to stick with it.  
> Stiles has a Fennec Fox daemon called Kaela (Kay-Lah). Scott has a dog, but I'm never sure of the exact breed. Her name is Ylva (which means wolf). Lydia has an ocelot called Osian, but I did debate changing this. The werewolves do not necessarily have wolf daemons, although this is common with born wolves (so Derek has a wolf daemon, but Peter has a jackal). The werewolves also have the ability to separate from their daemon like a witch. The daemons similarly do not undergo any werewolf effect from the moon, which probably meant that Stiles had to recruit Ylva a lot in s1 to find out where Scott had run off to. On the other hand Jackson's daemon vanished completely when he turned into the kanima to show the loss of his identity.


End file.
